2012 A Team One Celebration
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: As he looks out upon his team after a tense call on the last and most festive night of the year, he knows there is no other place he'd rather be right now. HAPPY NEW YEARS 2012 EVERYONE! Whole team one-shot


**Title: 2012 A Team One Celebration**

**Summary:** As he looks out upon his team after a tense call on the last and most festive night of the year, he knows there is no other place he'd rather be right now. HAPPY NEW YEARS 2012 EVERYONE!

**Disclaimer: ** Ah you know write? Ed's with me and well yeah that's about it…lol

**A/N: **Well I wasn't sure if I'd get to write a New Years OS but I got this done just in time and I hope you like it all and thanks so much in advance! Have a safe and happy new years – bring on 2012!

* * *

><p><em>"Team one hot call...two gunmen…multiple hostages…one critically injured…"<em>

_XXXXXXXX_

_"Eddie talk to me…"_

_"No joy boss…I'm blind since the first one moved."_

_"Sam?"_

_"Boss too many targets in the way. I don't have a clean shot."_

_"Spike?"_

_"I lost sound but the way he's waving that gun around…guys he's pulling the woman back who was helping the guard. We gotta move fast…it looks like she's trying to say he's not breathing."_

_"Damn it," Greg curses as he keeps trying to call one of the hostage takers on the phone. "Jules?"_

_"Raf and I have the back entrance closed…they aren't coming through but I can hear tense voices being raised. That last one shot won't last much longer unless we get in there."_

_"Eddie we need a solution and fast."_

_"Am almost to the north east corner. Sam what's your twenty?"_

_"Thirty seconds and I'll be opposite you."_

_"We take one gunman each on the boss's mark."_

_"Copy that."_

_"Mr. Arnold…this is Greg Parker again!" Greg's voice shouts over the loud speaker toward the small office building. "I really need you to pick up…"_

_*bang*_

_"Boss!"_

_"We're okay Eddie. He just shot into the air," Greg sighs as he shakes his head. "This guy isn't listening."_

_"Boss now he's pushing the gun into the neck of the receptionist," Spike's anxious voice sounds over the busy headset. "And…wait a sec…"_

_*bang*_

_"Spike!"_

_"That was the second. He shot at the ceiling and is waving it at her again and now…the rest."_

_"Okay I'm in position. Sam?"_

_"I'm there to."_

_"What do you see Eddie?"_

_"I got the solution on the one with the red hat."_

_"I got the solution for the one with the blue vest."_

_Greg offers a heavy sigh and rubs his face, two dead…it shouldn't have happened like this. Ther has to be a better solution but there was already one dead and time was running out on the others._

_"Boss…if he moves we lose the chance to end this," Ed reminds him in haste. "We already have one dead and another…"_

_"Scorpio." Greg closes his eyes as he utters the word, holds his breath and waits as two shots are heard, followed by a scream that brings the ordeal to an end._

_SIU waits patiently to take both Ed and Sam away for the official debrief; the medics waiting for Raf and Jules to clear the entranceways so they could get in and tend to the injured; Spike closing his equipment and exiting the building. The call had gone from bad to worse through no fault of their own. And on what was supposed to be the most festive night of the year, the team was heading back with slightly less than festive moods, wanting nothing more than to get the day over with and head home for some rest._

XXXXXXXX

"Boss?"

"Eddie…how'd it go?"

"Think they went a bit easier on us because it's new year's eve and they want to go and party," Ed lightly groans as he slumps down onto the locker room bench beside his supervisor and friend about a few hours before midnight. "Long day."

"It was…" Greg nods. "And it didn't exactly go as planned."

"No it didn't. How's the guard?"

"He should be okay," Greg answers with a small yawn. "So what new year's plans are you late for?"

"Me? None," Ed shrugs as he slowly unbuttons his black uniform shirt. "It's Clark's first big outing with his friends so as paranoid as we are…"

"Is that the um…Anderson party?"

"Dean going to?"

"I think they were going together," Greg shrugs as he pauses for a moment and looks at Ed with a small smile. "I'm glad they're friends again. So we can both be paranoid together."

"That we can. And you…no plans with Marina?"

"Actually she's waiting and we…well we have no official plans."

"No plans?" Raf overhears them as he enters the locker room with Sam and Spike behind him. "Well you all can join me at Deliah's tonight. I go on just before midnight and play for a few hours. We all have tomorrow off don't we?"

Ed looks at Greg who nods and then smiles. "Yeah we all do."

"Unless…you guys have plans."

"No plans for me," Spike pipes up with an eager tone. "First new years on my own…" he pauses making everyone's smiles slightly tumble. "Oh sorry guys…"

"Yeah…way to kill the mood Spike," Sam teases him with a small squeeze of his shoulder. "I'll join you. Jules too."

"Yeah?" Spike asks as he turns to Sam with a smile.

"Maybe it'll become a new Team One Tradition. Rock in the new year with Raf."

"Rockin' Raf…kinda like the sound of that," Spike smirks and he and Sam trade smiles.

"Ah nice…and what about you two?"

"Well I'll call Marina but I don't see why not," Greg looks at Ed and lightly slaps him on the back. "My son's out partying why not me? Eddie?"

"Ah right so the rest of the team goes out to party and I go home to sleep?"

"You're getting old," Greg teases.

"Sleep?" Sam arches his brows.

"Well why not join the new Team One tradition," Greg suggests. "In fact…maybe I'll order it."

"You just like pulling rank don't you?" Ed chuckles.

"Yes I do," Greg retorts with a serious expression.

"Alright, I'll get Sophie and…Raf you sure there will be seats for all of us?"

"Already booked the table."

"Already?" Ed looks at Greg and shrugs. "Sounds like a setup to me."

"And he didn't even have to pull rank."

"That's not funny."

"It's kinda funny," Spike pipes up, drawing all four faces in his direction. "What? It was."

"Alright…so I'll see you guys there."

XXXXXXXX

"You feel tense, you sure you're okay with this?"

"A night out with my team?" Greg asks Marina with a small frown. "Yeah I think it's great. Mighta been different if my son didn't have plans but…" Greg pauses as he and Marina enter the crowded lounge and he looks at her with a small smile.

"What?"

"No it's just nice to say…my son has plans. Seems so…normal."

"Are you at all upset you're not spending your first new year's together?"

"There will be other events for us. 'sides he's out with good kids so I can't really complain."

"Good then we can just sit back and relax and not worry about work for a few hours," Marina directs them over to the table and they sit down; being the first ones there. Sam, Jules and Spike were next to enter, Jules sliding in by Marina with Sam beside her and Spike beside Greg, Ed and Sophie would be last, Raf of course on the stage. Natalie Braddock and Winnie Camden had also joined them to round out the festivities.

"Ah now team one is complete," Greg gestures as Ed and Sophie head toward them.

"Look what I found in the parking lot," Ed states with a smile as he moves so the team could see Wordy and Shelly join them.

"Just like old times," Sam mentions as the last four sit down at the large table.

"Now we gotta work on Spike," Wordy winks at his friend and former team member.

"Hey I'm finally able to enjoy a bachelor's life."

"Yeah he doesn't have to ask his mom before he can bring a girl home," Sam teases, getting an automatic elbow from Jules.

"So you gonna get a disco ball for your living room?"

"Just don't go for the shag carpeting…"

"But you gotta have the beer fridge…"

"Who's gonna do your laundry now?"

"Hope you saved all those quarters…"

Greg looks over at Spike who merely laughs, takes it all in and then tries to respond to his friends one at a time with some comebacks for their mostly lame suggestions. He hears their easy laughter, light friendly banter; looks at the smiles and feels his tension starting to ease.

He looks over at Ed, who although tired, had a beer in one hand, his other arm around his wife and was laughing and talking with the team, the Constable Lane façade carefully tucked away for at least a few hours. There was a time when he was in danger of losing his very valuable right hand, but Ed had proved to his wife and to Greg that he could maintain a fine balance and put both of them first, his own personal life sometimes coming in second. Wordy would always been a part of the team and as long as he and Ed were alive and best friends, he would always included like nothing had changed.

The affection and attraction between Sam and Jules was palpable but heartwarming at the same time. They understood the job, the risks and what it took to make it work and still foster love, respect and professionalism; having them on his team was a given.

And then he looks over at Spike, like a son as he had told him in truth. He had faced so much but Greg knows that it's because of the people at the table around him that Spike was able to function as well as he does despite all the painful losses he's experienced in life.

"You look a little lost," Marina whispers, prompting Greg to look over at her with a small smile.

"Nope…very found," he nods as he takes a sip of his drink. "I'm glad we came."

"Me too. Thank you for this."

"I wasn't going to come alone so thank you," Greg whispers back, his hand giving hers a small squeeze under the table.

"Not to sound too clishque but there is no where else I'd rather be."

She had faced a very life altering experience but had proven to him that despite her moments of weakness as everyone in that situation as prone to experience, she wasn't going to use it as a crutch and in the past weeks and some months had shown him that she could be his rock when the going got tough.

The past year had seen so much for Team One, but they stuck together and pulled through when others might have just up and quit or given in; family was almost too distant a word for them. They were a cohesive unit.

Raf takes the stage as the midnight hour draws near and a hush falls over the crowd as the soulful voice fills the intimate space; the close knit group of family and friends settling in for the rest of the evening promising to be relaxing and enjoyable.

The midnight hour approaches and Raf starts into his own rendition of _Aud Lang Syne_, the table of team one getting ready for the countdown much like the rest of the room and the city that now envelops them. Each of them takes turns calling out the numbers, some joining where they shouldn't making for more laughter and happy times.

Marina stands up to take some pictures of the couples and friends just as the joyous throngs around them start the official countdown.

"TEN!"

The first picture was that of his closest friend and team lead Ed and his best friend Wordy, the two of them locked in a rather humorous embrace; the two of them thick as thieves as it were and knowing their friendship would never fail – no matter what.

"NINE!"

The couples were next, Ed and Sophie and Wordy and Shelly, the four of them huddling closer together with their spouses, the very core that keeps the family together and both men sane and honest.

"EIGHT!"

Sam and Jules were next. They would save their official kiss for the midnight hour but instead offer up a humorous picture of Jules kissing Sam on the cheek while he made a funny face and held up two fingers behind her head to form some rabbit ears.

"SEVEN!"

Spike was next and since he was by himself, grabbed his jacket and pretended it was his date, with the empty arm around his neck and his face accepting an invisible kiss. It was Spike's humor that had always warmed his heart and ensured that Spike was able to get past most things with his trademarked double-dimple smile.

"SIX!"

The next picture was Spike between Natalie and Winnie, getting a kiss on each cheek and offering his own rather cheeky smile for the camera before the three of them offer a few more of expressions for the camera. And while Spike had told Natalie they were just going to remain friends, Sam didn't want her alone on New Years and Spike was more than willing to show her they could still hang and be friends; Natalie didn't mind at all.

"FIVE!"

Greg nudged Marina to take a picture of Raf who at the perfect moment looks up, winks and offers a wide smile before he resumes his singing stance again. He had inserted himself into a rather tough slot to fill but instead of showing that he was here to replace an old friend, he have proven that he was bringing his own game to team one.

"FOUR!"

Spike takes the camera from Marina and gestures to Marina to sit down next to Greg. His arm automatically encircles her and her head rests on his shoulder, the two of them offering happy smiles. And while not masking personal troubles, the smiles were very fortelling in that if you work hard enough for a happy future it was the just reward.

"THREE!"

Jules grabs the camera and takes a picture of the boys, Ed, Wordy, Sam, Spike and Greg. The five of them arm locked with smiles and drinks, offering goofy grins and making the women before them laugh.

"TWO!"

Spike takes the camera from Jules and then tells the ladies it was their turn to pose for their big picture. Jules was the female core of team one, but the others played their own roll in keeping the top team in the city at their very best day after tiring day.

"ONE!"

Raf gestures to his backup sings to take the reins so that he is able to hurry over to the nearby table and join his friends for a team one group shot taken by Marina and then one of the entire group taken by their waitress. He then heads back to the stage to finish the soulful ballad just as the whole city erupts in joyous celebration, ringing in the New Year.

_**"Happy New Year" **_

Hugs, kisses and well wishes for the new year are heard for the next few minutes before the traditional song comes to a close and Raf steps it up a beat. And as Greg looks out upon his team on the last and most festive night of the year, he knows there is no other place he'd rather be right now. The day finished on a tense note and the year ended with highlights of anxiety filled calls, tears of goodbye and welcoming remarks but it also had some happy surprises for them all, certain elements they could all be very thankful for. It was now the new year head with Dean and Marina in his life and that was something he didn't want to change.

"Happy new year team one," Greg whispers with a prideful smile. "Here's to a new beginning."

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it…no more updates for this entire year! Lol (sorry couldn't resist) much like the team picnic I just pictured them all hanging together at New Years as the family they are and I hope you all liked this. Please review before you go and thanks so much!**

**HAPPY 2012 everyone!**


End file.
